


Ini Tidak Seperti Kelihatannya!

by eileithyiakudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Psycho!Akashi, Romance, sadistic and psychopathic talk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata ketakutan setengah mati ketika Akashi memergokinya berada dalam posisi absurd dengan Nigou. "Kalau begitu sekarang pilih. Mau lidahmu kupotong atau kucium?" Lho?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ini Tidak Seperti Kelihatannya!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is originally posted in ffn.net
> 
> WARNING : Sadistic and psychopathic talk. Hanya pembicaraan ringan, tapi bagi yang suka membayangkan dan gampang merasa enek silahkan pencet tombol back. Sho-ai. Psycho!AkashixFurihata.

**Disclaimer :** **Seluruh karakter di Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya pinjam saja buat menyalurkan imajinasi.**

* * *

 

Sumpah mati, Furihata tak pernah sekalipun berencana untuk melakukan itu. Apalagi dengan dipergoki oleh Akashi Seijuuro. Tidak seribu kali tidak. Tapi apa daya. Terkadang hidup itu memang tidak adil.

Jadi disinilah Furihata, di atas lantai ruang ganti, berada dalam posisi _all four_ —alias menungging disangga kedua tangan dan kakinya. Resleting celananya terbuka, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah, di bawahnya ada Nigou. Yep. Nigou. Anjing milik Kuroko itu juga dalam posisi menungging, tepatnya mendekam takut sambil mengeluarkan suara lenguhan lirih. Ekornya tepat berada di selakangan Furihata.

"Kupikir tidak ada orang." Adalah kata-kata yang keluar pertama kali dari mulut seorang Akashi Seijuuro ketika dia membuka pintu ruang ganti Seirin. Hari ini Rakuzan mengadakan latih-tanding dengan Seirin, jadi bukan hal aneh jika Akashi ada di ruang ganti Seirin.

Tapi bukan itu fokus Furihata sekarang. Matanya terbelalak, irisnya yang kecil jadi semakin mengecil. Dari segala yang mampir di pikiran Furihata sekarang, pertanyaan yang paling pertama muncul adalah kenapa Akashi bicara dengan normal sedangkan harusnya siapapun yang memergoki posisi absurd Furihata akan bertindak _tidak normal_. _Mbok ya_ setidak-tidaknya kaget, gitu.

"Bukan begitu! I-ini tidak seperti kelihatannya!" Furihata buru-buru bangun, kini berlutut menghadap Akashi.

"JANGAN BERGERAK." Kata Akashi tiba-tiba. Matanya mendelik, suaranya rendah mengancam. "Kembali ke posisi tadi."

Cepat-cepat Furihata kembali lagi ke posisinya yang tadi, meskipun Nigou meronta-ronta. Akashi berjalan mendekati pemain nomor 12 Seirin itu, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Furihata ternganga ketika Akashi dengan santainya memotret. Dari samping, depan, atas layaknya fotografer profesional. Maunya sih dari bawah juga. Tapi tidak bisa karena ada Nigou. Lagian Akashi pantang di bawah. Dia kan seme sejati.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sekarang Furihata histeris. Dia segera saja berusaha menyambar ponsel Akashi, tapi pemuda berambut merah itu sudah mundur menghindar. Dia menyeringai lebar, hingga rasanya kedua sudut bibirnya mencapai kuping.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskan tontonan _menarik_ ini begitu saja, huh? Ini _sumber blackmail_ yang menjanjikan."

Furihata langsung ketakutan.

"Bukan, bukan. Makanya, sudah kubilang bukan begitu!" Serunya. Dia berusaha berdiri, tapi Nigou menggigit kakinya—aksi balas dendam gara-gara ditindih Furihata sedari tadi.

Furihata terjatuh, dahinya terantuk bangku panjang yang ada di dalam ruangan. Nigou sendiri langsung melarikan diri setelah membuat kaki Furihata cenat-cenut. Pemuda itu tahu seharusnya dia segera memeriksakan diri kalau-kalau Nigou punya rabies—dia tidak mau ketularan. Tapi kalau di depannya ada Akashi Seijuuro yang _itu_ , Furihata lebih takut mati dibantai daripada kena rabies.

"Hooo…" Akashi masih menyeringai menyeramkan. Mata dwiwarnanya menyala-nyala sadis. Furihata meneguk ludah sambil mengelus-elus dahinya yang memerah. Cepat-cepat dia menerangkan kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

"Tadi waktu aku sedang mau ganti baju, Nigou masuk—"

"Aku cuma heran, kenapa Nigou."

"—dia kelihatan sakit, jadi aku bermaksud memeriksanya—"

"Padahal tubuhnya kan kecil. Susah, kan?"

"—tapi aku _kesrimpet_ dan jatuh. Aku cuma berusaha agar tidak menimpanya, jadi aku menggunakan tangan dan lututku untuk menyangga—"

"Kenapa tidak pakai yang lebih besar? Anjing _bulldog_ atau kambing, misalnya."

"AKASHI-SAN DENGAR TIDAK SIH?!"

Furihata terengah. Entah kenapa sekarang Akashi duduk menyilangkan kaki di atas bangku panjang dengan gaya bak raja. Sementara itu Furihata berlutut di depannya, berusaha keras menggunakan bahasa manusia untuk menyampaikan bahwa tadi itu bukan apa-apa. Dia cuma jatuh dan tidak sengaja menimpa Nigou. Itu saja.

"Tentu saja aku dengar. Aku kan tidak tuli."

"Oh, padahal kukira telinga Akashi-san itu sama fungsinya dengan cantelan panci atau Akashi-san tidak mengerti bahasa manu—tidak, TIDAK, JANGANBUNUHAKUKUMOHONAKUMASIHINGINHIDUP!"

Furihata menghindar di saat yang tepat atau telinganya hilang. Sekarang dia menggigil hebat di depan loker, memeluk lutut. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dia menoleh, mendapati gunting menancap di pintu loker.

"Cih. Cuma terserempet." Akashi berdecih pelan, lalu mengeluarkan satu set gunting warna merah dari tas olahraganya yang disandang sedari tadi. "Sini kau. Peleletkan lidahmu, biar bisa kupotong."

Aura Akashi yang seperti pembunuh berantai berpengalaman membuat Furihata makin gemetaran. Furihata pun berusaha mengulur waktu biar dia tidak segera dibunuh, paling tidak sampai tim-nya datang untuk ganti baju. Kalau hasil dari nonton Criminal Minds sih gitu tips-tips-nya menghadapi psikopat.

"Li-lidahku pendek ja-jadi susah dipotongnya. A-Akashi-san harus membelah mulutku dulu, repot."

"Kalau begitu gimana kalau matamu saja yang kucongkel."

"Su-susah, kan. A-Akashi-san kan cuma pegang gunting. Ha-harusnya pakai sendok sama pisau…"

"Benar juga." Akashi tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kurasa gunting memang banyak tidak praktisnya. Kalau cuma kutancapkan di matamu, nanti darahnya kemana-mana. Tidak higienis."

Furihata makin menciut.

"Mau memotong jari-jarimu juga susah. Belum tentu langsung putus. Enaknya pakai gergaji."

Furihata sudah mau nangis. Batinnya menjerit minta tolong pada Tuhan agar tiba-tiba saja itu pintu ruang ganti terbuka dan ada yang masuk. Kalau ada saksi mata Akashi pasti mengurungkan niatnya membunuh Furihata. Dengan syarat saksinya harus lebih dari satu, soalnya kalau cuma satu orang takutnya sama Akashi dibantai juga.

Tapi tidak ada yang masuk. Dan Akashi masih di sana, duduk menyilangkan kaki sambil berpikir. Sebenarnya sih sosok Akashi saat ini _breathtaking_ banget. Habis dia duduknya ganteng begitu. Belum lagi wajah tampannya yang sedang berpikir itu delapanpuluh persen tambah cakep. Furihata juga tahu kalau di balik jersey-nya tersembunyi tubuh liat nan seksi. Kenapa Furihata bisa tahu? Karena Furihata pernah _tidak sengaja_ mendapati Akashi ganti baju.

Singkatnya, kalau saja yang sedang dipikirkan Akashi bukanlah cara membunuh Furihata dengan efektif dan efisien dan higienis—Akashi menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'sayang sekali aku tidak bawa jas hujan dan sarung tangan'—mungkin Furihata sudah ngiler melihat kapten Rakuzan itu.

"Oke. Sudah kuputuskan." Kata Akashi tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?"

"Sini kau." Kata Akashi tenang. Furihata diam. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"KUBILANG SINI." Akashi mendelik, dan Furihata langsung merangkak menuju pemuda berambut merah itu. Akashi merenggut dagu Furihata—yang saat ini masih saja berlutut di hadapannya—dan mengangkat wajahnya. Pemuda itu mengamati wajah Furihata yang kelihatan seperti mau menangis.

"Sekarang aku tanya. Kau ingin fotomu yang sedang nganu dengan Nigou itu kusebar ke teman-temanmu?"

"Ee-eh… itu bukan lagi nganu, Akashi-san. Cuma jatuh _kesrimpet_ kok. Kalau Akashi-san tidak paham juga biar kujelaskan lagi pakai bahasa yang lebih mud—IYAAKUCUMABERCANDATOLONGJANGANBUNUHAKU!" Furihata merem melek. Akashi sudah pegang gunting merah, siap-siap dia colokkan ke mata Furihata.

"Jadi, mau tidak?"

"A-Apanya?"

"Fotonya, bego. Mau kusebarkan?"

"Ti-tidak, jangan. Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu kau mau kalau fotonya kuhapus?"

"I-iya. To-tolong dihapus saja."

"Kalau begitu sekarang pilih. Mau lidahmu kupotong atau kucium?"

"Cium saja deh."

"Oke." Dan Furihata baru saja menyadari apa yang dikatakannya ketika bibir Akashi menyentuh bibirnya. Jangan kira cuma sentuh-sentuhan bibir doang. Ada gigit-gigitan plus jilat-jilatan, jangan lupakan hisap-hisapannya juga. Nah, lho. Wow banget deh pokoknya. Furihata baru tahu kalau Akashi hebat kalau ciuman. Bikin lututnya lemas.

Kemudian saat mereka sudah ciuman tiga kali—sekarang entah bagaimana Furihata terdesak sampai ke pintu loker dan tangan Akashi sudah bertamasya kesana-kemari di tubuhnya—pintu ruangan terbuka. Kagami langsung membeku di tempat. Lalu di belakangnya Kuroko langsung membatu. Lalu Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga. Lalu Izuki…. Dan tiba-tiba saja seluruh tim Seirin berdesak-desakan kepingin lihat.

Lebih parah lagi, tim Rakuzan ikut-ikutan datang. Mereka juga kepingin lihat kapten mereka _making out_. Tapi sih Furihata tidak memperhatikan. _Lha wong_ pikirannya sudah kosong. Rasanya seperti tiba-tiba turun kabut tebal menutupi akal sehatnya. Dia cuma bisa merasakan bibir Akashi, tangannya, aroma tubuhnya…. Suara gedubrak keras Kagami mencium lantai gara-gara didorong-dorong yang lain dari belakang membuat Furihata terlonjak dan otomatis menoleh, mengakhiri ciumannya dengan Akashi. Matanya langsung terbelalak.

Tim Seirin dan Rakuzan nyengir kuda di pintu. Furihata cepat-cepat mendorong Akashi, tapi pemuda berambut merah itu tidak mau pergi. Dia malah menekan keras-keras Furihata ke pintu loker. Tatapannya berkata 'bergerak dan kupenggal lehermu', jadi Furihata langsung anteng.

Akashi kemudian menoleh ke arah kedua tim yang baru saja datang itu, mendelik kejam. Tangannya terangkat, memamerkan gunting merah kesayangannya. Segera saja pintu tertutup kembali. Terdengar suara ramai gedebak-gedebuk di balik pintu sana. Kelihatannya masing-masing berlomba menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Begitu pintu tertutup, tatapan Akashi langsung kembali lagi pada Furihata.

Wajah Furihata sudah merah padam. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, menoleh ke arah lain. Akashi menyeringai.

"Karena kita ada pertandingan setelah ini, kita teruskan besok-besok saja."

"Eh? Apanya?" Furihata memandang Akashi tak mengerti.

"Jangan pasang muka begitu. Kucium lagi loh nanti." Sahut Akashi sok tenang. Padahal sudah gemes pingin peluk cium dan grepe-grepe lagi.

"Eehh…" Furihata langsung kembali menatap horor pemuda di hadapannya. "Ta-tapi Akashi-san…"

"Apa?"

"Ki-kita kan tidak pacaran. Bu-bukannya aku ingin jadi pacar Akashi-san lho, ya." Furihata merona. Dia tiba-tiba saja jadi ketularan _tsundere_ -nya Midorima. Akashi kembali menyeringai dari kuping ke kuping.

"Oke. Kalau begitu mulai detik ini kita pacaran." Furihata mengerjap, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Akashi.

"Errr…"

"Dan kau tidak boleh menolak, karena kata-kataku absolut." Kali ini Akashi mempermainkan guntingnya. Furihata menelan ludah.

"Ba-baik."

Entah kenapa, kesalahpahaman pada akhirnya membuat Furihata berubah status jadi pacar Akashi. Hidup memang aneh.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ini apa deh, serius. Ga jelas banget *facepalm* Makasih deh yang udah mau susah payah gerakin mata buat baca. Tinggalkan sesuatu ya kalau berminat. Uang juga boleh #plak


End file.
